Strawberry princess the diamond dust rebellion
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the movie with a female Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach.

* * *

On a cloud in the world of the living.

A ceremonial procession is in progress.

* * *

On the ground a soul reapers are present.

Then Rangiku Matsumoto the lieutenant of squad 10 appears.

How's it going? Asks Rangiku.

Now out of the ordinary to report Ma'am said soul reaper 1.

Ok good, stay on your toes said Rangiku.

Yes, Ma'am said a soul reaper 2.

Excuse me what is the oin anyway? Asks Soul reaper 3.

All we is we've been ordered to guard it said soul reaper 3.

Under whose authority is this operation? Asks soul reaper 3.

The orders come directly from the royal family said Rangiku.

And as for the oin, all we know is that it's a treasured artifact and anyone outside the royal is forbidden to even see it said Rangiku.

We have no idea of the extent of its power or how to use it said Rangiku.

But every decade or so they suddenly decide to change its location without warning said Rangiku.

I can tell you this much though it has the power of magic said Rangiku.

You're gullible said Rangiku.

Actually, I don't know any more about it than you do said Rangiku.

The only thing that matters is that Squad 10 has been assigned for this mission, stay focused and keep a sharp lookout said Rangiku.

Yes, Ma'am said the squad members.

Then she flash steps away.

* * *

Scene changes to squad 10 captain Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Captain said Rangiku.

Rangiku said Hitsugaya.

All stations have reported everything is normal said Rangiku.

It's even more magnificent up close like this said Rangiku.

There's always such a fanfare around royalty said Hitsugaya.

Listen to you said Rangiku.

You'll get in trouble saying things like that said Rangiku.

Yeah but right you should be getting said Hitsugaya.

Something attacks the procession.

Alert the squad ordered Hitsugaya.

Yes, sir said Rangiku.

The squad 10 members ascend to the sky.

Lieutenant said a squad member.

Move ordered Rangiku.

They draw their swords and attack.

The squad members are electrocuted and Rangiku is attacked by an Arrancar.

Electrify said the Arrancar.

Growl, haineko said Rangiku.

Then they start to fight.

Then fire source attacks the procession member and Hitsugaya uses his sword to block to the source which is revealed to be a second Arrancar.

Identify yourself said Hitsugaya.

Then her sword starts to freeze and she breaks contact.

She runs away.

Stop said Hitsugaya.

He goes after her.

Hitsugaya looks for the Arrancar in the chaos.

Then he feels a sword stab him and he jumps back.

A figure appears.

Who are you? Asks Hitsugaya.

I demand to know said Hitsugaya.

The figure says nothing and attacks.

They fight.

Where's the oin? Asks Rangiku.

I don't know said a person.

They see the fight.

Captain said Rangiku.

You haven't changed at all said the figure.

Show your face said Hitsugaya.

The man flees.

Stop said Hitsugaya.

Captain said Rangiku.

He turns and looks at her then flees.

Captain said Rangiku.

The oin said a squad member.

Lieutenant Matsumoto the enemy escaped said the squad member.

We did everything we could but we suffered heavy losses said the squad member

Are you alright? Asks the squad member.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo is sailing through the sky.

She arrives in a wooded area.

She looks around and finds a barrier the blends into the surrounding area.

What goin on? Asks Ichigo.

Oh great, the last thing I need is, someone, starting trouble so close to my house said Ichigo.

She uses zangetsu to slice a doorway into the barrier.

She is shocked by the scene before her.

What the hell happened? Asks Ichigo.

The stealth force shows up.

The stealth force said Ichigo.

What's goin on here? Asks Ichigo.

The all reach for the swords.

Take it easy said Ichigo.

I'm the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki said Ichigo.

Wait said a female voice.

Soifon appears.

I know exactly who you are said Soifon.

The question is why are you here? Asks Soifon.

Wait a minute your said Ichigo.

The captain of squad 2 and the commander of stealth force i'm Soifon said Soifon.

How'd you get here? Asks Soifon.

I set up a barrier around this area Soifon.

Yeah, but what happened? Asks Ichigo.

What the hell is all this? Asks Ichigo.

Really shouldn't tell you seeing as how you're only a substitute soul reaper said Soifon.

Outside the barrier Uryu appears.

He looks around and then sees the opening Ichigo made.

Hmm said Uryu.

scene changes to inside the barrier.

Ichigo has a shocked look on her face.

I don't believe it said Ichigo.

But how? Asks Ichigo.

Once you discover his location you're to notify me immediately said Soifon.

Hey wait said Ichigo.

Ichigo said Uryu.

Uryu said Ichigo.

What are you doin here? Asks Ichigo.

I've known since yesterday this area has been sealed off and placed under a special barrier said Uryu.

What happened? Asks Uryu.

Do you find anything out? Asks Uryu.

Yeah well to tell you the truth huh said Ichigo.

It started to snow.

It's snowing said Ichigo.

No, he must have been hiding his spiritual pressure said Uryu,

What? What do you mean? Asks Ichigo.

She someone approach and it's Hitsugaya.

He collapses.

Toshiro said Ichigo.

Then run towards him and Ichigo kneels by him.

What happened? Asks Ichigo.

Toshiro said Ichigo.

He mumbles something.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Scene changes to the squad 1.

That's it said, Yamamoto.

Yes, sir said Soifon.

After we sealed the area my squad covered the entire area but we couldn't find any trace of the oin said Soifon.

We believe whoever is responsible for the attack has it now said Soifon.

Furthermore based on the reports we received on Squad 10 Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya allegedly pursued the assailant and is currently missing said Soifon.

He concealed his spiritual pressure to avoid being found said Soifon.

Wait a minute said Rangiku.

You make sound it as if Captain Hitsugaya properly abandoned his post said Rangiku.

It's the only possible explanation for his actions said Soifon.

He broke regulation and disobeyed his orders said Soifon.

That's not true said Rangiku.

He would never to that said Rangiku.

Enough said Yamamoto.

Squad 10 is to be confined to their barracks until further notice said, Yamamoto.

Impending upon the outcome I am prepared to shut down squad 10 said, Yamamoto.

Shut us down? Are you saying you're willing to completely disband squad 10 because of this? Said Rangiku.

The members of the squad have done nothing wrong said Rangiku.

Let me be the one to accept the consequences not them said Rangiku.

That's enough lieutenant Matsumoto said, Yamamoto.

You misjudge the magnitude of this situation said, Yamamoto.

The entire squad must be held responsible said, Yamamoto.

Remember your place said, Yamamoto.

Our top priority is to locate and retrieve the Oin said, Yamamoto.

Is it also critical that Captain Hitsugaya be found taken into custody so that we may assess his involvement in this Incident said, Yamamoto?

This is to be considered an emergency order said, Yamamoto.

* * *

Scene change to squad 10 barracks.

By order of the head captain squad 10 is to remain confined to these barracks until further notice said Sasakibe

Furthermore until such time that Captain Hitsugaya has been apprehended and his fate decided you are all to be considered co-conspirators and as such are required to surrender your Zanpakuto said Sasakibe.

But we've done nothing said a woman.

That's not fair said man 1.

You have no right to accuse us of treason said man 2.

How can you do this? Asks man 3.

The head captain's orders stand Sasakibe.

Say something Lt said man 2.

You can't let them do this said the woman.

Then she gives up her Zanpakuto.

If I may? Asks a squad 1 member.

It is what it is said Rangiku.

It's such drastic action without a shred of concrete evidence said Rukia,

The oin that was stolen must be very important otherwise they wouldn't be doing this said Rangiku.

I'm certain Captain Hitsugaya will return soon and straighten this mess out said Renji.

I suppose you're right said Rangiku.

Although I don't understand why everyone suddenly left without saying a word said Rangiku.

If you think Captain Hitsugaya is like Gin Ichimaru then you're wrong said Renji.

Everyone in squad 10 has surrendered their Zanpakuto, we will lock them in the Stockade for safekeeping said a squad 1 member.

Return to your barracks and await your sentence said Sasakibe.

Sorry but I've been ordered to lock down the barracks, everyone must be cleared of these quarters Lt Abarai. I'm i'll have to ask you to leave said a squad 1 member.

I understand we're leaving now said Renji.

Let's go said Renji.

Sorry said Rukia.

Wait said Rangiku.

There's one more thing I want you to check on something for me said Rangiku.

Rangiku(voice-over): the captain was chasing after a man the night disappeared

Rangiku(voice-over): I can't but think their somehow connected otherwise there's no way the captain would have


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Bleach

* * *

Scene change

Where am I? Asks Hitsugaya.

Hey said Ichigo.

Ichigo said Hitsugaya.

Where am I? Asks Hitsugaya.

You're at my house I found you unconscious on the side of the road said Ichigo,

I didn't think I should just leave you lying there said Ichigo.

I see i'm sorry if I caused you any trouble said Hitsugaya.

Do you realize you've got the entire stealth force out looking for you said Ichigo?

Yes, I figured said Hitsugaya.

I figured? Is that all you can say? Asks Ichigo.

Why is the stealth force looking for you anyway? Asks Ichigo.

You at least owe me that much said Ichigo.

This doesn't concern you so forget it said Hitsugaya.

Why you little said Ichigo.

Fine, it's not like I care said Ichigo.

I'll get it back said Hitsugaya.

Huh said Ichigo.

A treasured artifact called the oin was stolen from the royal family said Hitsugaya.

It's far too complicated for a substitute soul reaper like you to understand said Hitsugaya.

I can't believe what an obnoxious little snot you are said Ichigo.

Hey, you all right? Asks Ichigo.

It's nothing said Hitsugaya.

If I can just get some rest i'll be fine said Hitsugaya.

Fine whatever said Ichigo.

I'll call Orihime in the morning so I guess you can sleep here until then said Ichigo

She leaves.

* * *

Outside Hitsugaya has left behind his Captain's Haori.

He bows and then walks away.

He stops to see Ichigo in his path.

There's no need to sneak around said Ichigo.

If you needed to leave I don't see why you wouldn't walk out the front door like a man said Ichigo.

Instead of sulking around in the shadows like you're ashamed of something said Ichigo.

Thank you for all your help I appreciate it said Toshiro.

Tell me why are trying to go this alone? Asks Ichigo.

What is that's bugging you so much? Asks Ichigo.

I don't know what you're talking about said Toshiro.

Does this have anything to with Kusuka? Asks Ichigo.

Who is he? Asks Ichigo.

Listen me guess he's the guy who attacked you and took this Oin thing isn't he said Ichigo,

He's someone who was killed a long time ago said Toshiro,

What do mean killed? Asks Ichigo.

Who killed him? Asks Ichigo.

Toshiro said Ichigo.

She when to touch him, he turned, draw his zanpakuto and slashed it at her.

She jumped back out the way.

What the hell is wrong with you? Asks Ichigo.

Don't interfere said Toshiro.

What are you talking about? Asks Ichigo.

I find you half dead and i'm just supposed to leave you alone said Ichigo.

Listen you have two choices said Ichigo.

Either turn yourself into the sheath force or come back to my house said Ichigo.

Then a fireball lands between them.

Who did that? Asks Ichigo.

If you don't want to get hurt you'll hand over Toshiro Hitsugaya now said a blue-haired Arrancar.

What the hell? Said Ichigo.

If you're stupid to get in our way you will be eliminated said the red-haired Arrancar,

Toshiro said Ichigo.

What the hell's going on? Asks Ichigo.

Then they cross blades.

What the heck is wrong with you? Asks Ichigo.

he chooses her back and the red-haired Arrancar hits her with a fire attack.

Then blue-haired one hits her with an electric attack.

Ichigo comes out alive but she is now bleeding from her face.

The two Arrancar hit her at the same time.

Getsuga tensho said Ichigo,

Her attack misses the two Arrancar.

Even after we combined our two attacks she countered them said the blue-haired Arrancar.

Who is this girl? Asks the blue-haired Arrancar.

Then they disappear.

Hold it said Hitsugaya.

Toshiro said Ichigo.

She falls to her knees.

What was that all about? Asks Ichigo.

Where are you? Asks Ichigo.

Then he leaves and she passes out.

Come on wake up Ichigo said Rukia.

Wake up said Rukia.

You're pathetic said Renji.

I know something that will bring her around said Renji.

He raises his fist to punch her.

Wake the hell up you lazy wimp said Renji.

Wait a minute said Rukia.

He punches her.

There you see I know the fastest way to get her attention said Renji.

Hey, what's the big idea of hitting me like that? Asks Ichigo.

Didn't anyone tell you not to hit girls? asks Ichigo.

It's your own damn fault for just laying there in the middle of the street said Renji.

I outta kick your butt said Ichigo.

Ichigo what happened here? Asks Rukia.

She looks around.

Damn, it said Ichigo.

Oh man my head's killing me said Ichigo.

How long was I out? Asks Ichigo.

And where'd Toshiro go anyway? Asks Ichigo.

Toshiro was here? Asks Renji.

Are you serious? Asks Rukia.

You mean Captain Hitsugaya was here? Asks Rukia.

Where was he? When did you see him? Asks Renji.

This is serious huh? Asks Ichigo.

* * *

Scene change.

That haori its captain Hitsugaya's said Rukia.

What said Ichigo.

What were you thinking? Why'd you let him go like that? Asks Renji.

Hey back off said Ichigo.

How do you think I ended up on the street? Asks Ichigo.

I tried to stop him but he was chasing after these two weird girls said Ichigo.

He what? Asks Renji.

They looked like they were either visored or Arrancar said Ichigo.

I couldn't tell for sure said Ichigo.

Did the Captain talk about anything while he was here? Asks Rukia.

Can you remember anything he said? Asks Rukia.

Yeah, he said something about getting the Oin back said Ichigo.

And I know there was something else but I just can't said Ichigo.

What was it? Said Ichigo.

Oh yeah, he mentioned this guy Kusaka said Ichigo.

Kusaka said Rukia.

Yeah, I remember he said it was some guy that had been killed said Ichigo.

He got this weird look in his eye said Ichigo.

Renji i want you to go back to the soul society and find out everything you can about this Kusaka said Rukia.

It possible he had something to do with person Lt Matsumoto saw attacking the Captain that night said Rukia.

Sire why aren't you going said Renji.

I think they're far more lucky to allow you to visit the Lt than me said Rukia.

Also take this said Rukia.

I'm not looking forward to this said Renji.


End file.
